The present invention relates to a direct drive without bearings.
Patent DE 41 43 597 C2 shows a drive of the type used, e.g., in printing presses. Installation is relatively time-consuming and complicated due to the large number of individual parts used to install the drive on the machine housing and the machine shaft. A great deal of maintenance is also required, because all of these individual parts must be taken disassembled in order to remove or replace the drive. In addition, the bearing system used is subject to wear.